


cold side of the bed

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: universe sings for us [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Suho langsung menyambar sebelum Minho selesai mengatakanhalo.“Dia pergi lagi.”





	cold side of the bed

**Author's Note:**

> EXO dan Red Velvet adalah grup di bawah naungan SM. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. Lagu yang diinterpretasikan adalah lagu Let You Love Me milik Rita Ora.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk event: Libretto oleh Monalisa Lai.

Tidak ada cahaya dari jendela, tetapi Irene sudah bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia beringsut pelan, menoleh sesekali, memastikan Suho tak menyadarinya.

Ia berpakaian rapi tanpa menyalakan lampu utama, membiarkan lampu tidur yang temaram membantunya membereskan ruangan yang agak berantakan, menggantung jas Suho pada _hanger_ dan menaruhnya ke dalam lemari, menyampirkan jaket Suho yang berada di lantai ke punggung kursi, memasukkan kaos kaki dan pakaian yang kotor ke keranjang pakaian bekas.

Irene kemudian membuka pintu perlahan-lahan, lantas memandang Suho untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menutupnya kembali, tanpa suara.

* * *

Suho langsung menyambar sebelum Minho selesai mengatakan _halo_.

“Dia pergi lagi.” Suho bersandar pada _headboard_ tempat tidurnya, mendongak, mengamati lampu yang bersaing dengan cahaya matahari. Minho mungkin bukan pilihan yang tepat. Mungkin ia juga tak seharusnya mengganggu lelaki itu. Dia sedang bersenang-senang di California dengan Krystal. Mungkin pula sudah jadi hak Minho untuk tidak peduli.

Namun Suho tak bisa memikirkan orang lain lagi.

“Irene?” Minho tak terdengar yakin.

“Hanya ada dia, Minho-yah. Tidak mungkin orang lain.”

“Menyerahlah.” Minho diam cukup lama. “Atau kejar dia dengan lebih keras kepala lagi.”

“Dia keras kepala.”

“Pilihan berada di tanganmu,” Minho menegaskan. “Berlarilah lebih cepat. Entah untuk mengejarnya, atau menjauh darinya.”

* * *

Suho berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri. Mengawasi para _trainee_ baru, membuat konsep album yang lebih brilian, mencari tahu apa yang terbaru di Broadway. Saran Minho sedang dipertimbangkannya, tetapi seseorang pun harus berhenti dulu, mengambil napas, menguasai diri, menyiapkan energi jika harus berlari lagi.

Namun upayanya untuk menikmati waktu untuknya sendiri gagal ketika Seulgi meneleponnya malam itu, mengabarkan Irene yang mabuk dan mengamuk di sebuah bar.

“Dia terus-terusan menyebut namamu. Datanglah ke sini ... segera, ya.”

Keadaan Irene seburuk yang Suho kira. Matanya hampir tak bisa terbuka, kepalanya jatuh terkulai di atas meja. Seulgi gagal menenangkannya, katanya Irene sudah memecahkan tiga gelas, menolak keras untuk pulang, dan memarahi empat lelaki yang mencoba menenangkannya—terlepas dari niat sesungguhnya para lelaki tersebut.

Suho mencoba mengangkat kepala Irene pelan-pelan, dan perempuan itu membuka matanya. Kepalanya bergoyang, Suho pun menggenggam kedua sisi wajahnya untuk meyakinkan Irene.

“Ini aku, Juhyun-ah,” Suho memanggilnya dengan nama asli hanya di kesempatan-kesempatan tertentu, terkadang sangat privat, dan terpaksa melakukannya lagi sekarang, “Juhyun-ah, ini Junmyeon.”

Irene memperlihatkan mimik ingin muntah. Suho segera melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Irene, membawa tubuhnya menuju toilet.

Perempuan itu hanya mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam perutnya. Suho menggenggam rambutnya, menyingkirkannya dari wajah Irene, memeganginya di balik tengkuknya.

“Kapan terakhir kali kau makan? Berapa gelas yang kauminum?”

Irene menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Suho sesudah mencuci muka dan bungkam atas pertanyaan Suho.

Suho menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa dari dalam dirinya yang sudah benar-benar lelah untuk memeluk Irene, dan membawanya _pulang._

* * *

Apapun yang Irene lakukan, pada akhirnya bagi Suho perempuan itu tetaplah menjadi bagian dari rumahnya ketika dirinya mencium aroma sampo miliknya dari rambut Irene.

Irene terus-terusan menunduk ketika mengeringkan rambutnya, menolak untuk mengangkat pandangan meski Suho sudah lima menit berada di sisinya. Sejengkal jarak terasa seperti satu semesta.

Suho menghela napas, kemudian berdiri. Mengambil kunci mobil dari wadah kecil di atas nakas. “Kalau kau tidak ingin berada di sini, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang sekarang juga.”

Irene menangkap tangan Suho.

“Tidak ada siapapun di rumah.”

“Kau bisa meminta Seulgi untuk menginap. Atau Yeri. Dia masih di Seoul, ‘kan?”

“Mereka tidak boleh melihat sisi terburukku.”

“Kau mabuk di depan Seulgi.”

“Dia kebetulan berada di sana. Pacarnya sedang hobi menjelajahi bar-bar tertentu. Katanya untuk riset koktail. Omong kosong ... dia pasti mengikutiku.”

Suho ingat bahwa Jongin memang berada di tempat itu tadi, tetapi ia tak ingin memperbesar masalah. Berdebat dengan Irene yang masih terdampak alkohol sama saja percuma. Ia melemparkan kembali kunci mobil ke tempatnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Irene menuju balkon, memutuskan untuk membiarkannya hingga perempuan itu merasa baik-baik saja.

Kemudian, saat ia bermaksud untuk tidur, ia mengangkat bantal untuk menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Namun ia mengamati Irene yang meringkuk di sisinya yang biasa di tempat tidur. Sisi yang selalu kosong di setiap pagi saat Suho terbangun. Irene memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ketakutan dan kesepian. Hati Suho mencelus, jatuh lagi dan lagi.

Ia meletakkan kembali bantalnya ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Irene tak lagi gemetaran saat Suho memeluknya.

* * *

Suho mengira ia bermimpi: terbangun karena isak tangis Irene. Ia tak pernah terbangun dan mendapati Irene masih berada di sisinya.

Jam digital di atas nakas masih menunjukkan pukul dua. Irene sesugukan, dengan pelan membuka matanya saat Suho melepaskan pelukannya. Di keremangan kamar, Suho mendapati mata Irene yang menatapnya penuh harapan, penyesalan, ketakutan, serta seribu hal-hal tak tergambarkan lainnya.

Ia kembali teringat kata-kata Minho. _Lari lebih cepat darinya, entah untuk meninggalkannya atau untuk menghadangnya di depan sana_.

“Kau selalu pergi,” suara Suho begitu serak dan dalam, “apakah dengan memintamu menikah denganku ... kau akan bertahan?”

Irene menyeka pipinya dengan keras, tak langsung menjawab. Dia mundur perlahan dari Suho. “Pernikahan? Formalitas belaka. Jika kau sangat mencintai seseorang, kadang legalitas bukanlah hal yang diperlukan.”

“Begitukah pandanganmu tentang pernikahan?”

Irene bungkam.

 _Percuma berlari_ , Suho menghakimi dirinya sendiri. Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan hal ini di depan wajah Minho nanti.

Suho melihat wajah Irene yang sedang mengawang-awang. Matanya kosong.

Mungkin, di dalamnya lebih kosong lagi.

(Pagi harinya, Suho kembali terbangun dengan sisi samping yang kosong.)

* * *

Irene memasukkan kembali kartu kreditnya ke dalam dompet setelah membayar tas yang ia beli—dan saat itulah ia berhenti.

Ia masih menyimpan fotonya bersama Suho saat mereka di Paris tahun lalu. Swafoto di atas balkon hotel, berlatarkan Eiffel dan sekeliling kota yang hangat karena warna senja. Lekas-lekas ia menutup dompetnya lagi, menelan rasa pahit yang tiba-tiba naik dari kerongkongannya.

* * *

Suho dan Irene masih sering bertemu di gedung utama perusahaan, baik secara formal dalam agenda-agenda internal atau sekadar berpapasan. Tidak ada senyuman, hanya anggukan kecil dan lirikan yang bertahan terlalu lama dari yang seharusnya—jika mereka adalah dua orang yang saling memisahkan diri. Tidak ada yang membahas, karena Suho dan Irene sengaja menutup rapat-rapat fakta tentang mereka berdua.

Suatu waktu, mereka terkurung berdua di ruang rapat yang sudah sepi. Irene masih mengerjakan proposal yang harus diserahkan besok, sementara itu Suho membereskan laptop dan barang-barang lainnya di sisi lain meja. Irene menggigit bibirnya, tidak ingin menebak-nebak apa yang akan Suho lakukan berikutnya.

Lelaki itu pergi begitu saja tanpa pamitan sesudahnya.

Seulgi juga, pada waktu yang lain, bertanya padanya ketika perempuan itu bertandang ke rumahnya,

“Suho-oppa sangat mencintaimu.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Kenapa kau pergi darinya? Aku dengar dari Jongin, Suho-oppa ingin sekali menikah dalam waktu dekat, jika bisa. Dia menceritakan itu berkali-kali.”

Irene menggeleng. “Hampa, Seulgi-ah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dalam hidupku.”

Seulgi berusaha melihat ke belakang dalam perjalanan dan linimasa hidup Irene. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Kegagalan, orang-orang yang ia percayai meninggalkannya, kejatuhannya, beberapa anggota keluarga yang menjauhinya—mungkin semuanya memberikan tekanan yang tidak bisa ia ketahui seberapa besarnya untuk Irene. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa itu tidak adil untuk Suho—tetapi menghakimi Irene adalah hal terakhir yang pantas dilakukannya saat ini, untuk Irene yang sedang kehilangan cara untuk menghidupi hidupnya dengan benar lagi. Seulgi berharap mereka berlima bisa berkumpul lagi, berkarir bersama, tetapi mereka bukan lagi sekumpulan remaja setengah dewasa. Mereka sudah menyerahkan tongkat estafet ke generasi selanjutnya.

“Pernikahan hanya akan membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. Jika dia memang mencintaiku dan mengerti diriku, dia akan punya cara. Entah untuk bertahan ... atau benar-benar berpaling.” Mata Irene kosong. “Saat ini, cuma berlari yang membuatku merasa hidup.”

* * *

Tidak ada kabar dari Irene. Seulgi berusaha menghubunginya, tetapi tak ada jawaban. Dia akhirnya mau tak mau menghubungi Suho—walau dia tahu Irene mungkin akan marah jika masih melibatkan lelaki itu.

“Hanya kau yang punya kunci rumahnya, Suho-oppa. Dia tidak menjawab teleponku sejak kemarin. Aku tidak ingin membuat keributan ... tetapi aku benar-benar khawatir padanya. Tolong, ya ....”

Suho menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Selalu, selalu saja, ketika ia sudah menciptakan jarak yang sesuai antara ia dan Irene untuk melonggarkan perasaan itu sendiri di dadanya, sesuatu terjadi. Ia menghela napas. “Baiklah, aku akan ke sana.”

* * *

Irene jatuh sakit. Badannya panas, tubuhnya menggigil, dan Suho tidak melihat adanya makanan sehat atau buah-buahan di dalam lemari esnya. Ia ingin marah, tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya mengatakan pada Seulgi bahwa ia akan membereskan semuanya.

Dibawanya Irene ke rumahnya, memanggil dokter pribadinya, membaringkan perempuan itu di sisinya yang biasa—tempat yang selalu dingin sebulan belakangan.

(Hingga, esok harinya adalah kali pertama Suho dan mendapati Irene masih berada di sisinya. Wajahnya kembali menampakkan warna kehidupan, meski keningnya berkerut dalam seolah-olah menahan sakit dalam mimpinya.)

* * *

Malam harinya, Irene sudah bisa bangun dari tempat tidur dan berpakaian sendiri, setelah ia tinggalkan seharian untuk berbagai pertemuan dengan kolega penting. Suho mendapati makanan yang ia tinggalkan di atas meja sudah habis. Saat ia masuk kamar, Irene sedang memasang kaos milik Suho yang ditemukannya di lemari, tetapi mereka sama-sama tak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka duduk berpunggungan di tempat tidur, Suho pun mematikan lampu utama, menyalakan lampu tidur.

“Aku mungkin memang tak bisa masuk ke kehidupanmu,” tukas Suho, berharap ini adalah kata-kata terakhirnya yang terbaik untuk Irene, “tapi, berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dirimu sendiri tanpa aku. Mungkin pada akhirnya bukan aku yang bisa menjagamu, tapi dirimu sendiri.”

Suho tidur memunggungi Irene, tidak ingin melihat pintu kamar ditutup untuknya untuk terakhir kali.

* * *

Suho kira ia memimpikan kopi dengan begitu nyata hingga ia bisa mencium aromanya.

Tahu-tahu, kopi memang benar-benar tersedia di samping tempat tidurnya. Di tatakan cangkirnya, tiga keping biskuit menemani. Ia kembali mengira dirinya bermimpi saat mendapati Irene duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya, tepat di hadapannya. Ia mengerjap berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak mencampurkan mimpi dan kenyataan.

Aroma kopi itu semakin membangunkannya.

Tiga biskuit keju. Suho menahan napasnya. “Biasanya tidak tiga. Aku lebih suka lima.”

Irene memainkan jari di pangkuannya. “Katakan lebih banyak tentang hal-hal seperti ini, Junmyeon-ah.”

“Akan kulakukan, asalkan aku boleh selalu mencintaimu.”

Ada jeda yang begitu lama. Suho sudah terbiasa menanti. “Aku akan mencoba.”

**. . .**


End file.
